Moonlight Memories
by meeh2
Summary: This fic revolves around Skuld...my first omg fic...hope yooh enjoy! OMG does not belong to me!


Moonlight Memories  
  
Her long ebony hair that now reached the midline of her torso was tied into the messy bun on the back of her head. The beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as she concentrated debugging with her twin overly large deep blue blades. Her face no longer held its youthful cute, and cheerful features. Over the four years, she developed into a gorgeous goddess with delicate features.  
  
Her determined chocolate eyes eyed the last of the unusual looking pests and she easily sliced it's torso in half. The bug disintegrated, leaving a small mechanical chip. Letting out her long held breath, she placed her two blades into their sheaths and wiped the sweat from her brow. She concluded between tired breaths, "I'm finished."  
  
An amused voice commented, "Finally." She picked up the small chip and placed it in a silver bag that contained similar chips, pretending not to hear the voice. The beholder of the voice came from the shadows, revealing his very handsome features. He had an interested smirk on his definitely godly face and his zircon eyes was hardly seen under the ruffled strands of navy hair. He tilted his head, asking, "You are not still angry about me blowing up your hammer three years ago, are you?"  
  
The exquisite girl replied, "It was my favorite hammer and I rather liked it." She took a sip of water from her the bottle he tossed her and added, "And I got over it, Kyo."  
  
His smirk widened as he realized, "You're going back to visit your sisters today." He seated himself beside his best friend and closed his eyes, "I wish I could visit my sister. I haven't seen her for a long time." Taking his cream hand, he pulled it through his messy hair.  
  
The girl frowned at him, "Stop making me feel bad." She playfully punched his arm as he acted hurt. She commented, "I still don't know if I'm ready to return."  
  
Kyo opened his eyes and comforted her, "The elders wouldn't be letting you go it you weren't ready, Skuld."  
  
She let out a weak smile at her friend before saying, "You will visit me, right?" Kyo nodded in agreement and Skuld gently leaned against him.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Peorth entered the untidy mechanic shop. Her milk chocolate hair had been layered to right below her shoulders with a flower behind her right ear. She sighed, noting the packed boxes and leaned on the door frame. Glancing from the small beeping robot to its creator, she muttered, "It's a pity you have to leave."  
  
Skuld turned to her fellow goddess and raised her eyebrow. She inquired, "I thought you would be joyous to having me out of your way. You did say I was always stopping you from going on those dates."  
  
Peorth shrugged, "But I enjoyed reading those manga you get from earth and stealing Bell's cakes."  
  
Skuld placed her hand on her hip, "So, you are the culprit of my missing cakes."  
  
Peorth added, "Plus, you are one of the best debuggers around."  
  
Skuld complained, "You are the one who would wake me up at 2 in the morning to work because you felt like it." Peorth laughed uneasily.  
  
Kyo came in, asking, "Hoy! Skuld, do you still want to borrow my chamber disk?" He waved a small silver computer chip in front of her face.  
  
Peorth rolled her eyes at Kyo as he smirked and she muttered: "You again?"  
  
Skuld frowned, "Hey, that's my disk. I let you borrow that!"  
  
Kyo's confident smirk grew wider, "Really now?"  
  
Skuld rolled her eyes, "Well I updated a new version anyway." She pouted and finished taping her box shut.  
  
Peorth dramatically sniffled and whined, "Now I have to find a new kid to bug."  
  
Skuld rolled her eyes and screamed, "I'm not a kid."  
  
Kyo stiffled his laugh and replied, "Very convincing." He caught the tape that was thrown at him and added, "You know you can hurt someone with that. Namely, me."  
  
Skuld giggled and replied, "You know I would never purposely hurt you."  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Purposely?"  
  
Skuld shrugged and hugged a surprised Peorth. Then she turned to Kyo and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "Don't cause too much trouble without me." Letting go, she turned and waved before jumping into a bottle of water with all her boxes following her.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Light filled the bathroom as Skuld appeared from the glass of water Urd filled. Belldandy tilted her head, not recognizing Skuld out first but blurted out, "Skuld?"  
  
Urd glanced at the changed little sister and yawned, "Looks like you've finally started to show resemblance. I was going to drink that water but now it's contaminated." Skuld glared at her eldest sister and gently hugged Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy returned the hug, still shocked, and announced, "You've turned out to be a beautiful goddess." Skuld blushed at the comment. Bell frowned, "I'm sorry but your room was going to be occupied by a transfer student."  
  
Skuld smiled sweetly and replied, "Actually, the elders decided that it would best that I room near my assignment."  
  
Urd asked, "They gave YOU an assignment? Man, they must be desperate."  
  
Skuld ignored the comment and answered, "I will be granting a wish to a high school student. But since Keiichi's wish, the Goddess Relief Office has changed. I just came by to say hello. My appointment is in 10 minutes so I better be going."  
  
Belldandy smiled, "I'm very proud of you, Skuld." 


End file.
